Broken Engagements an Izumo oneshot Lemon
by animefan03
Summary: All Kailee ever wanted was to show profess her love to Izumo...but her engagement to another man will prevent her from her dream....Or will it?


Name: Kailee Hamitsu  
Age: 18

You walked home from work in a horrible mood...Even though you were on your way to see Izumo. You were to be married in 2 days. Your husband to be...you hated him. He was utterly terrible and abusive. You were being forced into this marriage by your parents. You tried to explain to them that you didn't love him, you hated him, but all they did was force you further into this unwanted relationship. You heard footsteps approaching you hurriedly.

You turned around as Izumo, the one you truly loved, picked you up and spun you around in the air. The truth is, he didn't know yet. It hurts you to think about seeing him sad. The tears welled up in your eyes as you thought about the fact that you could never be with him. As he set you down and took you in his arms you sighed. He pulled back and looked at your troubled expression. You think: 'I love you so much, Izumo...I have to tell you! I can't lie anymore!...'  
You: "Izumo! We can't be together anymore! I'm sorry"  
You started to cry as you ran away from him. Tearing past Kotetsu, Kakashi, Aoba, Asuma, Iruka, countless troubled faces flew past as you continued your flee. You heard him now, he was chasing you screaming your name. You knew you couldn't stand to face him, to tell him that you had been lieing about your engagement. It was just too painful. You ran and ran, until all feeling left in your legs and you stood atop the cliff of the hokages. You pondered about how you hung on the edge of life and death. 'One step forward is the end, one step back is to go on'...  
Izumo: "Kailee! Stop don't do it!"  
You: "Why?! Why shouldn't I?! There's nothing here for me without you!! I love you!! I love you Izumo!! But we can never be together! Never!! I hate it! I hate loving you! It makes me crazy! It hurts me inside to love you! I don't want to hurt you!" You sob loudly and take the fateful step off of the edge of the cliff.

As you readied yourself for the feeling of descent a hand grabbed onto yours. You looked up into the eyes of Izumo.  
You: crying "Let go...Please..."  
Izumo: "No!! I can't go on without you!! You baka! Don't you realize, even if you we can't be together I will always love you. I never want to let you go!! I won't let you die!"  
You grab onto his hand as he pulls you up. He wraps his arms around you and strokes your ears calming your tears until all you can feel is the happiness from just being in his arms. He's all you could ever want. He tilted your chin up and planted a warm kiss on your lips. You kissed back but pulled away quick. You looked longingly into his eyes and hugged him tight.  
You: "We can't"  
Izumo: "Tell me what's the matter, Please Kailee"  
You: sigh "I am to be married in 2 days...to a man I hate with all of my being, and I have no choice. I love you, but we can never be...Izumo-kun...I'm so sorry" cry again  
He looks shocked and his face looks sorrowful. You give him a deep apologetic glance as he hugs you tighter.  
Izumo: "No! I won't let you get married!"  
You: "I have no choice!"  
He stands up holding you bridal style and begins to carry you back towards Konoha. You give him a questioning glance and he just shrugs it off. You wrap your arms around his neck as you begin to relax. He stops in front of your house and you begin to struggle to get away. You don't want to go home. Not back to him.  
Izumo: "Relax, I'm a ninja. We won't get caught. Stay silent, we're going to get your stuff okay?"  
You quietly nod and in a puff of smoke you both appear in your room.  
You: whisper "What do you want me to do?"  
Izumo: "Run away with me..."  
You: smile "Okay"  
You gather up your clothes in a bag throwing it over your shoulder. You grab whatever's neccessary and grab your cat. (me:p)  
You: "Let's get out of here"  
Izumo: smirk  
He grabs you again and in a puff of smoke you are back outside. He sets you down and grabs your stuff from you. You blush and grab his hand. You intertwine fingers and start to walk through Konoha. You pass by many familiar faces. Thinking about running away with Izumo is more than you can take. As the blush creeps to your cheeks he squeezes your hand tighter. You come upon his apartment he shares with Kotetsu. He invites you in and puts your stuff in what appears to be his room. Making sure Kotetsu isn't there he looks around the apartment. You slide off your coat and sit on the couch. Izumo upon returning had removed his shirt. Pulling you up by your hand he led you into his room and the two of you sat down on his bed.  
Izumo: "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Okay Kailee-chan?"  
You: "Mmhmm!"  
Izumo: chuckle "Er...umm...Kailee?"  
You: "Yes?"  
Izumo: "Can I ask you something?"  
You: "Anything!"  
Izumo: blushing "Umm...how do I put this...Kailee-chan, do you really want to run away with me? I don't want to force you to"  
You: giggle "Your not forcing me to do anything!! I love you Izumo-kun! You're so silly!!" :p  
Izumo: "Okay! Well then that settles it we're leaving tomorrow for sure."  
You: "Umm...Izumo?"blush"In case we get caught...I mean if something happens tomorrow..."  
You look down as you feel your face heat up. You think: 'I can't believe I was just going to ask him that!!'  
Izumo climbs on top of you amd pushes you down onto his bed.  
You: O///O "Izumo? What are you-"  
He presses his lips onto yours as you close your eyes. Your mouth opens in a moan as he grabs your butt, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in and explore your mouth. His hands slide out from under you and up to your chest. He hungrily takes off the tank top you were wearing under neath your coat and discards it. You run your fingers along his abs. You feel his erection start to grow as you do. He chuckles into your mouth and pulls away.  
You: pout "What's wrong?"  
Izumo: "We still have clothes on..."  
You: O.o "??"  
He takes off his pants and his boxers letting his erection come out. You blush and try not to look at it but you think: 'Oh My! That's supposed to fit inside of me?!'  
He pushes you down and starts to slide of your skirt, leaving you in just panties, a bra, and stockings...and him...nothing. He runs his fingers up your legs and stops at the top of your stocking. He grabs it and pulls it off very slowly. Then did the same to the other. As his hands started to move up to your chest to unclasp your bra you felt yourself growing increasingly wet around your crotch. He unclasped your bra and threw it aside. He pulled away and smirked as he saw your breasts.  
You: ///  
You moved you hands to cover your chest but he pinned them above you. His mouth moves down to your chest as he begins to suck on your breasts. A moan escapes your mouth. You feel his other hand move down to your panty line. He gently slips his fingers under them and pulls them off. After he is done his fingers start rubbing your clit. You gasp in pleasure and buck up your hips. He stops and sticks a finger inside of you pumping in and out. You squirm against the slightly uncofortable feeling but relax as he moves his mouth back up to your cat ear and starts to nibble on it. After a while you feel pressure start to build up in your stomach and it feels as if you are ready to burst, but he pulls out his fingers and sucks them off.  
You: pout "But it felt so good..."  
Izumo: chuckle "Don't worry"  
He sits up and positions himself at your entrance. Your nerves start to kick in and you close your eyes in anticipation of the pain that you are about to feel.

Izumo: "Are you ready?"  
You: nod  
Izumo: "This is gonna hurt at first, but I promise you you'll like it, okay?"  
You: "Mmhmm"  
He slowly enters you and you cringe in pain. As the tip of his erection is in the pain inceases. He takes your lips in a passionate kiss and then he suddenly thrusts into you. You scream into his mouth as he does. He breaks the kiss and looks down at you with an apologetic look. Your eyes fill with tears as he begins to pump in and out of you. To take your mind off the pain, he begins to kiss you again. You tried to concentrate on the kiss and not on the pain, wrapping your hands around the back of his head and through his locks of brown hair you hoped to ease the pain. Soon the pain faded into a slight feeling of uncomfort and your body relaxed a little. You wrapped your legs around his waist so he could go deeper. He smirked into your kiss and ran his hand along one of your legs making you shiver. With each pump in and out there was a feeling growing inside the pit of your stomach and Izumo's breaths turned into low grunts. Every time he thrusted into you, your lungs let out a moan. The noises you two were making...you feared you'd wake the neighbors. Your legs began to shake as suddenly the feeling in your stomach erupted in a wave of pleasure causing your muscles to contract around his member as you came.  
You: moan scream "Izumo!"  
Izumo: groan  
He continued to pump in and out of you making the pleasure unbearable as you squirmed around. Right then, his member pulsed and he released his seed into you and pulled out leaving you panting and sweaty. You relaxed and laid down your legs as he sat up. He parted your legs again and moved his head down inbetween them.  
You: blush "What are you-"  
Before you could finish his tongue was inside of you. You gasped and tried to move yourself away. Seeing this he grabbed hold of your legs and held you down as you squirmed. It felt so good, as if it didn't belong there. He began to run his tongue through your folds and played with your still tender clit. The feeling of pleasure began to grow as your legs started to shake again. After a few more seconds you came and he licked up all of your juices and laid down next to you wrapping his arms around you.  
Izumo: "I love you"  
You: "I love you too"


End file.
